Carrie (Smokey and the Bandit)
Carrie is a secondary protagonist from the 1977 movie Smokey and the Bandit. She was portrayed by Sally Field. A dancer, she was set to marry Junior, the son of Texas Sheriff Buford T. Justice when she had cold feet and left Junior at the altar. Standing by the side of the road in a wedding dress, she was picked up by one Bandit Darville in his Trans-Am Trigger. Given the CB handle of Frog, Carrie initially was going to accompany Bandit to a diner where she could purchase a bus ticket to go back to New York. The pair were pursued by Sheriff Justice and his son, who were determined to bring Carrie back so the wedding could continue, and to arrest Bandit. After finding Justice at the diner where Bandit took her, she hopped back in the Trans-Am and drove it for a period of time, helping Bandit evade Justice and other law enforcement. Carrie wound up staying with Bandit and accompanied him and Cledus "Snowman" Snow back to Atlanta, Georgia, and during the ride back began a relationship with Bandit. The trio made it back to Atlanta with minutes to spare. She accompanied Bandit as he went to Boston to pick up some clam chowder for Little Enos Burdette. Smokey and the Bandit II By 1980 Carrie and Bandit had broken up, and Bandit fell into alcoholism. Bandit had become the only person who could drink up a Trans-Am, and sold Trigger to obtain alcoholic beverages. Set to marry Junior once again, Carrie again developed cold feet and fled before the wedding could take place. Carrie was recruited to help Snowman convince the Bandit to make another run with them to deliver a special package to Texas for the GOP convention, she purchased a new Trans-Am for Bandit to drive, which they named Son of Trigger. The pair resumed their relationship. Arriving at the dock, the package turned out to be a live elephant, which was soon discovered to be pregnant. Naming the elephant Charlotte, Carrie became worried over the elephant's condition and Bandit's willingness to deliver the elephant to Texas even at the risk of Charlotte's life and that of her unborn calf. Bandit's obsessive nature during this trek caused Carrie to decide to break it off with Bandit again, and leave. After Charlotte had her baby, Bandit was finally convinced to not finish the run and allow Charlotte and her baby to recover. Finding Carrie at a nearby bus station, Bandit told her he liked himself again, and wanted to go back to having fun. Carrie was delighted to find Charlotte and her baby riding in trailers behind Son of Trigger, and hopped in the Trans-Am. Trivia * Meeting for the first time during filming of Smokey and the Bandit, Field and Reynolds began dating during Smokey and the Bandit, and continued their relationship for five years. Category:Right-Hand Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Sidekicks Category:Chaotic Good Category:Female Category:In Love Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Bond Creator Category:Movie Heroes